Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes
by unknown A
Summary: Harry must destroy the remaining Horcruxes but his journy is not complete with out danger action and a little romance. See if he kills Voldemort or if Voldemort kills him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter but I really admire J. K. Rowling's writing skills. This is what I think the 7th Harry Potter book should be like. I have stuck to the books a lot for this Fic. Hope you like this, as it is one of my first Fics I also would like any ideas about the story especially where I could put Horcruxes.

Chapter 1: Off to the Burrow 

Harry potter was sitting in a hard wooden chair in front of his window facing privet drive a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand.

Dear Harry

Tonks, Madeye and myself will be collecting you from the Durslys the day before your birthday you will then be safely escorted to the Burrow where you will stay for the rest of the holidays.

Yours sincerely Remus Lupin.

Harry was staring out the window when he saw them; three people were walking down privet drive heading for his house. One was wearing a suit with a large hat, another was wearing shabby robes, and moving swiftly down the pavement. As Harry looked at the third person the street lamps went out. Harry new Madeye had just used the put outer that used to be Dumbledores. Harry Knew it was them the second the lamps went out.

Harry got up, grabbed all his things and flung them into his trunk. He just managed to throw a transfiguration book in his trunk close it and grab Hedwigs cage when the doorbell rang. Harry heard uncle Vernon's footsteps go downstairs and open the door. Harry grabbed his belongings and hurried downstairs.

"So you actually came" Harry heard uncle Vernon say as he hurried downstairs. Harry jumped the last step and saw Lupin staring at him wearing robes that looked very old with holes near the arms and legs.

"Harry, there you are" and Harry heard the familiar voice of Remus Lupin.

"Hi Harry" said Tonks and she smiled at him; Madeye just nodded at Harry.

"So", said uncle Vernon, "you'll be leaving" with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Yes" said Harry absentmindedly staring past Lupin at Tonks who now had green hair tied in a bun.

" And you wont have to come back anymore"

"Yes" said harry and he heaved his trunk out the front door past uncle Vernon who was actually smiling. Uncle Vernon said nothing but slammed the door shut behind Harry.

"So, will we be flying then?" said Harry looking up at Lupin as he strode down Privet Drive.

"No you can apparate, so we will apparate to the Burrow" said Lupin as he strolled down privet drive with Madeye moody and Tonks following them.

Harry, Lupin, Madeye, and Tonks stopped at the end of the street..

"Are you ready Harry" said Lupin as he held his wand ready.

"Yes" said harry as he thought how hard he wanted to go back to the Burrow and see Ron again.

"Right then one, two, three"

Harry had the familiar sensation of being squished through a small tube, until he saw the Burrow. Harry saw Lupin appear beside him with a loud pop then Tonks and Madeye appeared. Then all four of strode off in the direction of the Burrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Second chapter should be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Needed Friend**

Ginny Weasly had a very bad first week back at home firstly she had to cope with dumbledores death, and Bills wedding, and finally Harry potter dumping her. She had not slept well for the last week is well she had cried herself to sleep ever since Harry had broke up with her. The fact that she would have to spend the rest of the of the summer holidays in Harry's company seemed just as bad as Bills wedding.

Ginny finally got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast Ron was already there Bill was probably sleeping Fred and George would be arriving at lunch and Charlie is coming tomorrow. Hermione would be here any minute.

Ginny just started eating some cereal when the doorbell rang. She jumped from her chair and ran to the door she flew it open and embraced Hermione in a large hug.

"Ginny" said Hermione and she hugged her back.

"Good to see you Ginny" she said and broke apart only to be embraced in anther hug this time from Mrs Weasly. Hermione broke apart from her and walked over to Ginny.

"How have you been" she whispered into her ear.

"Tell you later" Ginny whispered back, and she went back to the kitchen to finish her Breakfast. Once she had finished she went upstairs to her room. Bill had already put Hermione's trunk in her room and she was pulling out her cloths.

"Hi" said Hermione as Ginny walked in.

"Ron told me you haven't been yourself this week" said Hermione

" He did" said Ginny turning away from Hermione.

"Yes what is going on you seem much sadder this year" Hermione said with a hint of worry in her voice. When Ginny said nothing Hermione asked

"Is it Harry" Said Hermione, Ginny turned round tears in her eyes, she nodded. Hermione sighed

"Look Harry does like you he just doesn't want you to get hurt. He feels just as bad as you"

"Does He" Shouted Ginny and she looked Hermione in the eye.

" That must be why he's said nothing to me"

"Look if we can get through Harry's thick skull that he's better with you than without he'll realise he wants you back" Hermione paused then continued "I've seen his letters he's been crying he misses you more than you know.

"Well how do we get it through Harry's thick skull" yelled Ginny.

" We need to get you to talk to him alone" Hermione said trying to think. Half an hour later Hermione had come up with the idea to argue with Fred and George about there joke shop and chance Harry around the house until he went into Ginny's room.

When Fred and George arrived that day Hermione told them that she had to stage an argument. After telling n Fred and George the plan several times they reluctantly agreed.

Harry arrived at seven that night. He joined them all for dinner and sat at the other end of the table from Ginny. As soon as Ginny got up from the table Harry shot out of the room.

Ginny went up to her room and saw Harry going back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Ginny heard Hermione starting to yell she had obviously started the argument with Fred and George. Twenty minutes later Ginny heard footsteps. Then her door opened and Harry rushed in he slammed the door shut behind himself. He then turned around,

"Ginny!" he exclaimed looking at her. "I better go," he said fumbling for the doorknob.

"Don't said Ginny getting up and moving towards him. Harry turned back and looked at Ginny.

"What is it?" said Harry

"Will you not avoid me?" said Ginny

"What do you mean?" said Harry turning away as though he already new the answer.

"I love you but do you love me" she said pulling him back to face her.

"Ginny I cant answer that"

"Why not" Ginny exclaimed. Harry said nothing.

"Please say you love me?"

"Ginny you know I do"

"Then why can't you say it", Harry sighed

"Ginny" There was a long pause Harry couldn't say it he couldn't but he did. "Ginny I love you, with all my heart"

"Oh Harry" Ginny smiled and hugged Harry, he hugged her back. Then Ginny kissed him Harry was surprised then he kissed her back they both fell backwards, onto Ginny's bed.

Ten minutes later both Harry and Ginny were lying on her bed while Harry casually stroked Ginny's hair. Harry's shirt was lying on the floor.

"Harry I want to help you find and destroy the Horcruxes" said Ginny looking at him.

"How do you know about that?" he said looking stunned, and he stopped stroking her hair.

"When you tell Ron and Hermione secret things in the common room make sure your alone" She said still smiling at him.

"Oh" he said "NO". I don't want you to get hurt.

"Harry I'd be more safe with you I'm a Weasly for Gods sake a blood traitor every death eater will be after me" She said starting to get annoyed.

"No" Harry said again. This time Ginny sat up turned around and drew her wand.

"Come on you taught me loads in the DA you need me I'm just as good as Ron. Harry remembered teaching Ginny in the DA she had outperformed every person except himself and Hermione. She new at least two dozen brilliant hexes. Then Ginny dropped her wand. Ginny pressed her lips to his and muttered,

"Will you please let me come Harry please" and then she kissed him for so long it felt like they would never come apart.

Harry slowly broke away from her.

"All right fine you can help" said Harry sighing. "Let me tell you the prophecy"

"I thought it broke"

"Dumbledore told me it at the end of my fifth year," Harry thought back to what he had heard in the pensive two years ago the he remembered "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…that's me"

"Harry why didn't you tell me" she said in a worried voice.

"I didn't want you to be worried"

"I'm sorry," she said and she kissed him Harry, Harry kissed her two and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"After Harry had gone into Ginny room Hermione continued to argue with Fred and George for ten more minutes to give Ginny time to talk to Harry. After Hermione had said thanks to Fred and George she went back to Ginny's room she could hear voices on the other side so she locked the door and headed down stairs. Hermione talked to Mrs Weasly for half an hour then decided to go to bed she went to Ginny room she could no longer see voices on the other side so she unlocked the door and went in.

She looked over at Ginny's bed she was laying next to Harry sleeping heavily Hermione smiled and silently got into bed and fell asleep.

PLEASE R&R I'LL UPDATE AFTER I HAVE 5 REVIEWS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Potter Family Volt 

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry awoke very reluctantly the next morning. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Ginny lying next to him, she was sill asleep, then Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead, he then got up and stretched grabbed his shirt and put it over his head. He looked sideways at Hermione's bed it was already made and she was probably downstairs eating breakfast. Harry glanced back at Ginny she was still asleep, Harry tiptoed out of the room and headed downstairs.

When Harry got down there he saw Ron and Hermione talking, Fleur was sitting at the end of the table waiting for Bill. Mrs Weasly was sitting down finishing her breakfast and staring at her clock waiting for Mr Weasly's hand to turn to travelling, when she spotted Harry.

"Harry dear what would you like for breakfast?" she said getting up. Fleur looked at him.

"Nothing Mrs Weasly I'm fine"

"Hello 'Arry" said Fleur then she continued to stare into space.

"Hi" he said then turned and strode over to Ron and Hermione. Harry sat down next to Hermione. Just then an owl came zooming through the window. It dropped a letter in front of Fleur and flew out of the window. Fleur opened the letter and read it, and then she started to cry and dropped the piece of parchment. Mrs Weasly read the letter through and then went over to Fleur.

"Don't worry dear we can postpone the wedding till Christmas it'll be nicer then anyway. Said Mrs Weasly in a sweet voice, Fleur began to stop crying and smiled. Ron picked up the letter and read it quietly to Harry and Hermione.

"Dear Fleur I will not be able to attend your wedding because I was gravely injured when I was cursed by a death eater and I wont be out for some months sorry to miss your special day,

Delecour senior.

Just then Ginny came downstairs she looked around then came over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" she whispered into Harry's ear Harry handed her the note she read it, then gave a faint smile.

The rest of the holidays past without incident. All of the Weasly family had come home to celebrate Harry's birthday he had been given loads of things a book on Quidditch Ron had given him broom repair kit. The twins had given Harry a variety of different products from there shop. It was one of Harry's best birthdays. It was also his best summer. Most of the Weasly's noticed Harry and Ginny were back together except Mr Weasly who rarely appeared at breakfast but was seen most days at dinner.

"And he was much happier to have Ginny with him now" he was as happy as any person could be. Though Ron had seemed a little uneasy about taking his sister with them to find the Horcruxes.

Harry had received his letter a week before school, he was surprised to see that he was Quiditch captain again, Harry had almost forgotten about Quiditch he hadn't played in months. He needed to go to Diagon ally to get his new books and robes. Harry had groan very tall in the last summer his robes only came to his ankles. He just needed to get two new books

The advance book of spells grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk and the advance potion making, grade seven.

They used floo powder to get to Diagon ally and they emerged in a small wand shop but no one was there so they walked out of the shop and headed towards Gringots.

When they got there The Weasly's Harry and Hermione all squished into one cart and set off towards the volts. They visited the Weasly's volt first, there seemed to be a lot more silver sickles and quite a few more gold galleons the last time Harry had been Harry guessed this was because Mr Weasly had been promoted. Mrs Weasly grabbed half of the coins and poured them into a bag.

Next they visited The Potter family volt Harry gasped and so did the Weasly's

There stood a pile to the ceiling of gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. There were also two things in the volt Harry found out of place. There was a locket and a scroll of parchment. Harry picked them both up and unravelled the piece of parchment; it was a map of Godric's Hollow. Harry quickly rolled it back up and stuffed it in his pocket he then put the locket on and grabbed a handful of coins from the volt and closed the door.

While they were riding back in the cart Harry had a look at the locket it was pure gold and the end was shaped as a heart he opened the end of it and gazed opened mouthed. The locket contained a picture of his mum and dad, his dad on the right and his mum on the left but on top of it was a partly transparent Bright red ruby the size of the locket, so his mum and dad had red faces and they where both smiling at him.

After they had got out of Gringots Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny had gone to get their new school things the streets weren't very busy but there was still a fair few people around.

After all four of them had gotten all there things they headed to Weasly's Wizard Weases Harry felt like he needed a laugh. When they got there they found a few people looking around for things like a skiving snackboxes and some of Fred and Georges perfected fireworks. Harry decided to get a few skiving snackboxes and some fireworks just in case he also bought some instant darkness powder he had a feeling he would need it this year.

Harry had insisted to pay a galleon for it all but Fred wouldn't let him.

"No Harry you helped us create this you can have anything you want for free" he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry had reluctantly agreed to take it all he had then waved back to Fred and George and left the shop with Ron Ginny and Hermione Ron had bought some extendable ears since crookshanks had ripped his other set to shreds. Hermione had bought a shield cloak and said that it was for Neville and Ginny had bought some instant Darkness powder like Harry.

They had then met up with Mrs Weasly who had been buying floo powder. They then went back through the shop and back to the Burrow.

As soon as Harry had got back he got all his things and dumped them underneath his bed then he took the locket from around his neck. Harry rifled through his trunk until he found it, a picture of Ginny Harry shrunk it to the right size then got a picture of himself witch Colin had given him in his third year.

Harry then removed the Ruby from the locket and placed his and Ginny's picture under the ones of his parents he then put the Ruby back in and closed the locket he then put over his head and tucked the bottom of the locket into his shirt. Harry promised to himself he would wear it for good luck.

That night Harry went down to dinner to find all of the Weasly's sitting at the table deep in conversation with each other. Harry went and sat down next to Mr Weasly.

"Mr Weasly do you know if there are any apparition tests I could take"

"Yes Harry actually there is one tomorrow if you want to go Ron can come to" as he finished his sentence Mrs Weasly handed him a plate of spaghetti.

"Thank you Molly" Mrs Weasly then handed Harry a plate to and Harry started eating some of it.

That night Harry told Ron that they could take a test at the ministry tomorrow.

"I hope I don't lose half an eyebrow again" said Ron sarcastically and got into bed.

"Ron after the test tomorrow morning do you wan't to play Quiditch" Harry whispered

"Alright" Ron yawned after this and Harry heard him snoring. Harry fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sorry this chapter took so long but I had a lot of homework, I couldn't get on the PC.

PLEASE R&R 


End file.
